


Sleepy mornings

by velv_tte



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Theyre cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velv_tte/pseuds/velv_tte
Summary: It was finally Sunday, which meant Yukiho and Makoto had the whole day to each other. Sunlight drifted into their bedroom and bathed its warmth on the two who were still fast asleep in each other's arms. At least the alarm won't ring-  they can just drift their eyes open when they want to.





	Sleepy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written in a while because of stuff, but I couldn't sleep so I wrote this and I finished it so quick haha. Anyways here's some yukimako fluff since there's not much of them here. enjoy!

It was finally Sunday, which meant Yukiho and Makoto had the whole day to each other. Sunlight drifted into their bedroom and bathed its warmth on the two who were still fast asleep in each other's arms. At least the alarm won't ring- they can just drift their eyes open when they want to.

Makoto was the first to wake up, but the last to let go. Her eyes, at first blinded by the sunlight, peeped open.

Usually Yukiho would be the one snuggled against Makoto's chest, but today Makoto's head lay against Yukiho's chest, which Makoto argued was the softest pillow in the world. Makoto could feel Yukiho's heartbeat drumming softly, and her gentle breaths on Makoto's hair was warm and soft. Makoto didn't want to leave, even though her stomach was growling. She carefully maneuvered her way to be at eye level with Yukiho, careful not to wake her up. Makoto smiled when she saw how precious Yukiho was; her peaceful face, the slow, deep breaths she took, the locks of hair messy and falling onto her face.. Makoto carefully brushed Yukiho's hair back behind her ear and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.  
Makoto smiled. this was what she always wanted. Waking up to the love of her life beside her, getting to see her in these pure, blissful moments. She had the urge to kiss her soft, pink lips, but decided to wait until she was awake.  
Birds chirped outside their window- and Yukiho drifted her eyes open. 

"Makoto-chan.. good morning," Yukiho yawned, her smile soft and warm. 

"Good morning, Yukiho," Makoto kissed her forehead. 

"I had a dream about you," Yukiho whispered, shifting closer to Makoto.

Makoto's cheeks turned red. "O-oh, oh you dreamt, you dreamt of me? man I wonder.. I wonder what it could be about.. did we do something, something uh- .." She felt her heart racing and cursed herself for being so inappropriate.

It was Yukiho's turn to kiss her girlfriend, now on the cheek. "In my dream, we were both grandmas, sitting on the porch of our little house and resting our heads on each other, and holding hands and it was lovely and warm.. and we looked out to the blue sky and then looked at each other, and we couldn't stop c-crying.." tears fell from her eyes, and Makoto felt her eyes watering too. 

"Yukiho.. you're so precious.. we'll be together forever, even when we're grandmas, and have saggy skin and can't see well and have bad memory, I'll still love seeing you, and I'll always remember how much I love you, and I won't let you go, ever." Makoto wiped Yukiho's tears away and smiled. "I love you so much Yukiho."

Yukiho cupped Makoto's cheeks and kissed her deeply.

She smiled. "I love you too, Mako-chan."


End file.
